


Hiyori

by IdamariaK



Series: Boda Forzada [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdamariaK/pseuds/IdamariaK
Summary: Una hija en camino, han pasado algunos años desde el nacimiento de Hikari ¿Qué ha pasado este tiempo? La vida de casados no es tan sencilla como la cuentan, pero están juntos sin importar nada más.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Boda Forzada [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213013





	1. Después

Era una noche calurosa, así que ellos estaban sentados en el pórtico afuera de su vivienda, ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras los dos veían como sus hijas corrían de lado a lado. Sí, hijas, en plural. Hiyori había llegado a sus vidas casi cuatro años después del nacimiento de Hikari, en un embarazo que tampoco fue planeado, pero que había completado su familia y de paso los había obligado a mudarse a vivir a los terrenos del Clan Hyūga. No se quejaban, al final todo había sido para bien. Solo podían sonreír recordando como había ocurrido todo.

_Flashback_

**Tenten POV**

  
  


Realizó una pequeña celebración por el tercer cumpleaños de Hikari, con algunos niños de la guardería, sus amigos cercanos y casi en contra de la voluntad de Neji, que siempre había evadido las reuniones sociales y ni siquiera una hija lograba hacerlo cambiar.

Los primeros meses después del nacimiento de ella habían sido un poco difíciles por todas las veces que tuvieron, o bueno, dado el horario de Neji fue ella quien tuvo que explicar que, contra todo pronóstico, la pequeña fuera en realidad hija del Hyūga y no de Toshio, como se supone debía ser. Tuvieron que admitir su relación escondida y la evidente infidelidad cometida, pero dejaron de juzgarlos rápidamente, primero porque habían entendido que había sido un fruto del amor y segundo porque al igual que cuando estaba en su vientre, Hikari sabía encantar a todos a su alrededor, logrando que la amaran tan pronto la conocían.

Neji había logrado finalmente que le concedieran el retiro de ANBU al cumplir el año de servicio y dado su nivel había sido seleccionado para tener su propio equipo de genins a los que guiar, y de tanto en tanto tenía que salir a misiones no muy extensas, a veces son sus pupilos y a veces con otros jōnins, en general era un horario mucho menos exigente que le permitía compartir bastante tiempo en familia. Ella por su parte había presentado y aprobado la solicitud para ser maestra en la academia, así tendría una jornada laboral fija y los fines de semana libres. Así que tan pronto Hikari cumplió 6 meses ella había pasado a ser la encargada de impartir las lecciones de armas, a fin de cuentas tenía bastante conocimiento en el tema. Esporádicamente cuando Neji se desocupaba temprano, dejaban a la bebé un par de horas más en la guardería e iban a entrenar un poco, no le había tomado mucho tiempo recuperar su nivel de antes. Incluso a veces tenían entrenamientos frente a su equipo, para que vieran un combate real.

Gracias a los resultados de la Aldea del Rayo en los exámenes chunin, la Aldea de la Arena se había interesado en realizar un intercambio, por llamarlo así, de conocimientos. Presentaron una propuesta para crear asesorías mixtas para los estudiantes que buscaban ascender de categoría, ellos enviarían uno de sus maestros para ayudar a los alumnos de la Hoja y ellos en cambio enviarían a Tenten, sí, en la propuesta iba el nombre de ella escrito, para ayudarlos a ellos. Tsunade estaba evaluando si aceptaba o no las condiciones cuando le llegó un emisario del Raikage quien se había enterado de eso y exigía que de aceptar la propuesta de la Arena debían hacer lo mismo con ellos, a fin de cuentas esa idea había salido de su país y era lo justo. Y sí, también exigían que fuera ella específicamente la persona. Así que había sido designada para ser la asesora en las dos aldeas, teniendo que pasar un mes en cada una. Durante ese tiempo sería remplazada en la academia por el enviado de la otra aldea. Sabía que no podía negarse, pero solicitó que esos dos meses que le pedían irse no fueran consecutivos uno con el otro, ya que en el camino de una aldea a la otra tenía que pasar por Konoha, que por lo menos la dejaran estar con su familia unos días y que por favor no coincidiera con el cumpleaños de su hija. Le concedieron esas peticiones pero por lo demás las fechas serían escogidas entre los tres kages.

El primer viaje de ese acuerdo fue a la Arena y fue el más difícil de todos, pues Hikari apenas tenía 8 meses, era la primera vez que se separaba de ella por más de 10 horas, amaba su trabajo y estaba ocupada en el día pero había llorado bastante en las noches, a pesar de lo mucho que Hinata intentó consolarla, cuando su hija estaba por cumplir los 11 meses tuvo que ir a la aldea de las Nubes y esta vez logró sobrellevar un poco mejor la nostalgia, en parte porque regresaría a tiempo para su primer cumpleaños y en parte porque la melancolía fue remplazada mayormente por el fastidio que le provocaba el Raikage y todos en ese país.

El segundo año que tuvo que viajar fue un poco más llevadero, además porque había hablado con Neji del tiempo que estuvo ausente y la Hokage había tenido la consideración de no enviarlo en ninguna misión adicional para que pudiera estar en casa, así que su hija estaba en el día en la guardería y en las noches y fines de semana con él.

La cuestión realmente fue ese año, ese tercer viaje fue programado después de la celebración de Hikari e iba a estar en la Arena para el cumpleaños número 27 de Neji, por ese lado estaban decepcionados los dos. A eso le sumaba que el tiempo de descanso entre una asesoría y la otra era de tan solo 3 días, iba a estar mucho tiempo lejos de ellos y estaba atormentada. Además, solo para completar todo lo malo que consideraba eso, su esposo se había en una misión con jōnins un poco más extensa de lo usual, estando más de 2 semanas lejos, y había regresado esa misma mañana que ella tenía que irse, así que solo se habían podido despedir con un beso. Ese había sido uno de los desencadenantes para que esa noche de viernes que ella por fin regresó a su casa, y después de confirmar que su hija estaba dormida, ellos se desvistieran el uno al otro con desesperación y durmieran muy poco en toda la noche, se habían extrañado demasiado y ella tenía que volverse a ir el lunes en la mañana.

~

Hikari los despertó antes de las 7 de la mañana, saltando en la cama mientras gritaba que ya era de día, por un incidente ocurrido cuando apenas tenía 2 años ellos habían aprendido que siempre debían dormir con ropa puesta. Fue él quien se levantó a preparar desayuno mientras ella intentaba convencer a la pequeña que durmieran juntas un rato más, sin ningún resultado, tuvo que levantarse a bañarla, la vistió con un conjunto de pantalón que esperaba alcanzara a llegar limpio a la tarde y se alistó para estar todo el día atendiendo a la niña que al parecer tenía una fuente de energía inagotable. Lo más gracioso de todo es que era igual a ella, si veían alguna foto suya de infancia y la ponía junto a la pequeña eran idénticas, tenían la misma expresión curiosa en su mirada, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de los ojos, probablemente ella había hecho pasar las mismas aventuras a sus padres.

\- Se me olvidó decirte – dijo al sentarse los tres en el comedor – Hinata nos invitó a tomar el té en la mansión Hyūga hoy

\- ¿Veremos a las tía Hanabi? – preguntó Hikari, ella lo miró sin entender ¿tía?

\- Sí, chiquita – le habló a la niña – iremos a ver a la tía Hanabi

Gaara estaba en una misión diplomática larga en el país del Metal, Hinata estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y tenía 4 meses así que habían preferido que pasara un tiempo con su familia en lugar de esperar sola en la aldea de la Arena, ellas habían regresado juntas la noche anterior.

Pasaron el día jugando y coloreando. Por la tarde después de almorzar se fueron a los dominios del Clan Hyūga, por el camino él le contó que había tenido que trabajar dos sábados seguidos mientras ella no estuvo y Hanabi le había ayudado con el cuidado de la pequeña, se había auto-presentado como su tía y él no la había corregido. A fin de cuentas era la familia más cercana que tenía, no le hacía ningún daño nadie. Al llegar saludaron a Hanabi quien después de abrazarlos desapareció con Hikari en brazos riendo.

\- ¿Han pensado en mudarse a vivir aquí? – les preguntó Hinata de forma casi planeada mientras tomaban el té

\- ¿Aquí? – estaba confundida

\- Sí, el lugar es bastante grande, podemos adecuar un espacio para ustedes – aclaró Hanabi – así no tendrían que preocuparse porque Hikari – que en ese momento jugaba en el pasto con otros niños casi de su misma edad – se quede sola y podríamos empezar a enseñarle las técnicas de los Hyūga

\- Es... - dudaba como contestar de forma adecuada

\- Agradecemos la propuesta, la pondremos en consideración y les haremos saber nuestra respuesta – completó él bastante serio

\- Por supuesto, tómense todo el tiempo que quieran... pero nos gustaría mucho poderlos tener bajo nuestro techo – finalizó Hanabi, concentrándose en el plato frente a ella

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Neji terminó su té y tan pronto vio que ella también había terminado se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar y que fueran a caminar un poco. No sabía que pensamientos pasaban por su mente respecto a esa propuesta, porque de hecho ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué respuesta dar. Recorrieron una parte de los terrenos que eran en pasto y llegaron a otra zona de lo que parecían habitaciones, ella estaba pensando que en todos esos años ella jamás había visto más allá de lo que se alcanzaba a ver desde la puerta y era la primera vez que caminaba por allí, todo era bastante silencioso, de repente él se detuvo y se acercó a una puerta, la abrió comprobando que no había nadie, la dejó pasar y en un movimiento rápido revisó los armarios que estaban vacíos.

\- Esta es mi antigua habitación – le indicó

\- ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para intentar convencerme?

\- No, no tengo ganas de hablar – la besó, dejando claras sus intenciones

\- Ne... Neji – se separó de sus labios – alguien podría entrar y vernos

\- ¿Y? lo peor que puede pasar es que nos pidan que nos vayamos, no vivimos aquí - ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con su esposo? Le había quitado la blusa y la estaba besando de nuevo. Su cabeza intentaba encontrar una excusa razonable para detenerlo, pero la verdad es que no le estaba poniendo mucho empeño, era mucho más entretenido disfrutar las caricias que él le daba. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad rompió el beso y se apartó, guiándolo al baño que allí había, de esa forma si alguien abría la puerta de la habitación al menos no los vería de una vez.

Hikari estaba acunada en los brazos de Neji, que estaba sentado en completo silencio, no estaba dormida pero al parecer sí bastante cansada de todo lo que había corrido con los otros niños, Hinata y ella hablaban sobre los síntomas del embarazo y lo impaciente que se sentía la primera por poder sentir que su bebé se movía. Rememoró casi con nostalgia esa sensación, cuando su hija era pequeña y calmada, no el pequeño terremoto adorable que era ahora.

\- Está muy cansada ¿Y si la dejas aquí para que pase la noche?

\- Pero no le traje nada... - aunque con ella había llevado el bolso que antes era la pañalera de cuando era bebé, solo que en ella mantenía una muda de ropa, pañitos húmedos, algunos medicamentos infantiles, una toalla y libros para colorear. Ya había aprendido que esos eran los implementos básicos para salir a la calle – no estoy segura

\- Creo que Hanabi me comentó que aquí hay un vestido que se le ensució la vez pasada - ella no contestó - Hikari ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo? – le preguntó Hinata directamente

\- Sí, tía Hinata – se levantó emocionada como si tuviera un resorte, olvidando al parecer que estaba cansada

\- ¿Neji?

\- Creo que ella ya decidió – la señaló, otra vez estaba corriendo pero ahora sola, persiguiendo una luciérnaga

Se despidieron y se fueron a su propia casa, aprovechando que estaban completamente solos en esta por primera vez desde que su hija había nacido. Insaciable era una buena palabra para describir a su esposo esa noche, y ella no se estaba quedando atrás. Se tendría que ir un mes más, era totalmente entendible que los dos estuvieran tan necesitados.

~

Fueron a la mansión Hyūga a la hora del almuerzo, la idea era salir los tres a comer en algún restaurante pero los hicieron pasar para almorzar con Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi. El patriarca les había extendido nuevamente la invitación a mudarse, recordándole a Neji que era el heredero del Bouke y que se había ido de los terrenos porque no pensaba formar una familia, pero ahí estaba, casado y con una hija que debía ser instruida en la técnica del puño suave. Él volvió a agradecer la cortesía, pero era una decisión que aún no habían discutido en familia, requerían tiempo para pensarlo.

Regresaron a su casa de noche, le leyó un cuento a su hija para que durmiera y se dirigió a la cama. Neji le aclaró que la decisión de mudarse o no era de ella, aunque admitía que había una ventaja en el tema de tener siempre alguien disponible para que cuidara a Hikari, por lo demás a él le importaba que estuvieran juntos sin importar el lugar. Ella prometió meditarlo durante el viaje.

Viaje que se extendió por culpa de otra persona que insistía debía dejar a todos los estudiantes al mismo nivel, llevaba 2 semanas más de las programadas y estaba de mal genio, ese no era el acuerdo que tenían, pero claro, como estaba rodeada solo de hombres la veían como si estuviera loca, era evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía hijos ni mucho menos tenían una pareja que los esperara en casa. Tres días después, tras ella casi amenazar con explotar la academia, finalmente accedieron a dejarla ir, logró que le firmaran una carta en la que decía que ese tiempo adicional sería restado del próximo año, pero ni con eso logró quitarse el extraño humor que tenía.

Llegó un viernes a la aldea, y tras entregar el papel que le habían firmado se retiró de la oficina de la Hokage, estaba justo a tiempo para recoger a su hija de la guardería y esperar a su esposo en casa con la cena hecha. Él se había alegrado de verla finalmente de regreso pero ella seguía sintiéndose rara, aunque no era malhumor propiamente. Intentó distraerse ese resto de noche con Hikari, con quien se acostó un rato hasta que esta se durmió y luego con Neji, quien le contó que tenía una misión corta al día siguiente y afortunadamente no le preguntó sobre la mudanza porque todavía no tenía una decisión tomada, eran varios pros y contras que debían ser considerados, intentó dejar que su cabeza se desconectara mientras él le besaba el cuello.

En la mañana despertó temprano para despedirse de Neji y se quedó levantada de una vez, algo le decía que esa sensación extraña le era vagamente familiar pero no sabía por qué, así que hizo lo posible por entretener su mente, revisó la alacena e hizo una lista de lo que faltaba por comprar. En eso podía gastar una parte de la mañana. Cuando Hikari se levantó, la bañó, vistió y después de desayunar estaban listas para salir. Fue entonces que vio un ave parada afuera de su cocina, la estaban llamando al hospital.

Eso era medianamente inusual, después de los viajes ella debía pasar a una revisión de rutina al hospital pero no lo hacía, prefería irse directamente a casa pues en esos viajes jamás ocurría algo que requiriera alguna curación o seguimiento, la opción más probable es que fuera el momento de su inyección anticonceptiva que afortunadamente le recordaban cada 3 meses. Podía pasar a la mansión Hyūga y dejar a la niña mientras iba al hospital, pero sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo, así que prefirió llevarla con ella, tomando el bolso antes de salir. Al llegar allí, vio a Sakura que estaba de turno y se acercó a saludarla. Hablaron un poco sobre su último viaje mientras la hacía pasar a un consultorio en dónde Tsunade iría en un momento ¿Tsunade?


	2. ¿Coincidencias?

Le entregó a Hikari el libro para pintar con sus respectivos colores para que se entretuviera mientras la atendían y se sentó en la camilla a esperar. La relación con Tsunade era ambivalente, como todos en la aldea amaba a su hija y después de algunos meses había dejado de verla con recelo, especialmente al ser ella la designada para la nueva relación que mantenían con las otras dos aldeas, confiaba en ella como shinobi pero podía jurar que a veces sentía su mirada con el ceño fruncido. En resumen, tenían una relación netamente profesional, ella seguía admirándola y tal vez por eso no le gustaba esa frialdad. La Hokage entró con una carpeta y vio de reojo a la pequeña que estaba coloreando en la mesa, saludándola con un movimiento de mano y a ella con un simple buenos días que contestó sin poder ocultar la duda por estar allí, después de eso tomó una silla para sentarse frente a ella abriendo el documento.

\- Lamento molestarte en tu día libre, pero estaba revisando los expedientes médicos y encontré unos problemas en el tuyo

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Primero, que no te tomaste los exámenes rutinarios al regresar de los dos últimos viajes – le reclamó e hizo una pausa cambiando la hoja – y segundo, parece que hubo un error en la última aplicación de tu anticonceptivo

\- ¿Qué error? – podía sentir los engranajes de su cabeza empezando a moverse

\- Una de las enfermeras leyó mal la etiqueta por lo que te inyectaron uno que solo tenía efecto por un mes y no por tres meses como es usual – todo fue adquiriendo sentido – y así te hubieran suministrado el correcto, los tres meses se cumplieron cuando volviste de la Arena así que la nueva dosis te la debieron dar en ese momento pero la fecha fue mal anotada y según esto te tocaba hace 2 semanas

\- Es toda una cadena de errores – dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

\- Una cadena de ineptitudes, que tal vez alguien más hubiera notado si hubieras cumplido tu deber de presentarte a la revisión y se hubiera leído esta historia clínica antes... – cerró la carpeta enojada – cómo sea, haré una revisión para descartar que estés embarazada y solucionar esto de una vez, recuéstate por favor – así lo hizo y observó expectante la mano cubierta de chacra verde sabiendo lo que le iba a decir, la vio apagar el jutsu y mirarla directamente a los ojos, no podía evitar su sonrisa – ¿hace cuánto lo sabes?

\- La última semana me he sentido extraña pero creí que era el estrés por no poder volver a casa, es... ya me había sentido así pero no sabía cuándo – se incorporó y puso una mano en su inexistente vientre, pronto volvería a sentirlo abultado – hasta que dijo que hubo un error en el anticonceptivo, entonces recordé el momento exacto en que tuve esta sensación – dirigió sus ojos a su hija que seguía coloreando

\- Al menos esta vez te veo sonreír con la noticia – todo el enojo se esfumó y el tono maternal había vuelto a aparecer – tienes menos de dos meses. Si quieres mandaré a traer la máquina para hacerte la ecografía que nos dé el tiempo de gestación exacto y ver cómo estás evolucionando

\- No – si tenía menos de dos meses, la fecha de concepción podía variar solamente en 3 días – quiero que Neji esté presente

\- Muy bien, los espero aquí el lunes temprano pero debes empezar de inmediato las vitaminas prenatales – ella asintió

\- Mami ¿qué pasa? – Hikari se había levantado de la silla y estaba a su lado, la alzó para ponérsela en las piernas – ¿qué vitaminas?

\- Te cuento en la casa – la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza, intentado no llorar de alegría. Tsunade veía la escena enternecida, le hizo una seña para indicarle que le dejaba la fórmula médica entre el bolso y las dejó solas.

~

Había pasado por la farmacia y comprado el medicamento, luego fueron a comprar los víveres que faltaban en casa y finalmente se había sentado con su hija a explicarle lo que pasaba, aunque ella no tenía hermanos, varios de sus alumnos pequeños habían llegado a veces a clase con los ojos llorosos porque sus papás les contaban que iban a tener otro hijo, había tenido que ayudar a explicar la situación para calmarlos, sin pensar que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo en casa algún día.

\- En poco más de 7 meses llegará un hermanito o hermanita a unirse a la familia, mientras ese día llega va a estar protegido dentro de mí – los ojos blancos la veían con atención – vas a ver que mi estómago se pone muy, muy grande – puso la mano en su vientre y la fue separando.

\- ¿Cómo el de la tía Hinata?

\- Así es – era bueno que ya hubiera visto una mujer embarazada, solo necesitaba rogar que no preguntara como se metían esos bebés dentro de la panza – ¿Qué opinas de eso?

\- ¿Va a jugar conmigo?

\- Al principio no, porque el bebé primero tiene que crecer para ser tan grande como tú

\- ¿Y ustedes me van a seguir queriendo aunque tengan un nuevo bebé?

\- Por supuesto mi amor, sigues siendo nuestra hija – la abrazó – además que tú serás una hermana mayor y tendrás a alguien que te va a ver como su modelo a seguir

\- ¿Le puedo contar a mis amigos?

\- No chiquita, hasta que tu papá no lo sepa tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie – ella asintió y se bajó del sofá a jugar con sus muñecos.

Sirvió un vaso de agua y se tomó la primera de sus vitaminas, para luego empezar a organizar la cocina. Neji y ella tenían un sentido del lugar de las cosas diferente, cuando ella no estaba, él acomodaba las especias de una forma totalmente opuesta a como ella lo hacía, tan pronto volvía a estar en casa devolvía todo a su sitio, pues era ella quien cocinaba la mayoría de las veces, guardó en la alacena las compras y de almuerzo hizo algo ligero, a su mente acudió la imagen de las náuseas y quería evitarlas hasta donde fuera posible. La noche estaba empezando, la pequeña estaba en la sala tarareando con un libro que tenía el abecedario cantado y ella estaba en el comedor pensando la forma de darle la noticia a su esposo ¿cuál sería su reacción?, estaba ansiosa pero de una buena forma cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

\- ¡Papá! – dejó el libro de lado y corrió los pocos metros que había hasta la puerta, él la alzó para darle un beso en la cabeza y la observó a ella extrañado ¿tan obvia era su cara? – ¡Papá! – le dijo la niña poniendo la mano en su mejilla para atraer sus ojos, ella se puso de pie, quedándose junto al comedor – ¿sabías que mamá me va a dar un hermanito? – ¡ah, la hermosa prudencia de los niños! al menos podía dejar de pensar en cómo contarle, lo vio contener la respiración y clavarle la mirada pidiendo la confirmación así que ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, atravesó la distancia hasta la cocina y con el brazo que tenía libre le rodeó la cintura y la besó con ternura, no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – bajó a Hikari al suelo y le pidió que les diera un momento, la pequeña los observó a los dos y regresó a la sala a canturrear. No le contestó, y él la abrazó mientras ella solo dejaba que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo apretándolo muy fuerte por un largo rato – Tenten, por favor háblame

\- Estoy feliz, creo que es una buena noticia – se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos – ¿Tú... tú crees que es una buena noticia?

\- Es una noticia maravillosa – le limpió el rastro de lágrimas con una caricia y la besó

\- Papá – los interrumpieron – tengo hambre – ella había perdido la noción del tiempo y olvidado por completo hacer la cena

\- ¿Quieres salir a cenar? – preguntó él, solucionando el asunto

\- Sí – fue a lavarse la cara mientras Neji le ponía zapatos a la niña.

~

Se fueron a un restaurante cercano que tenía un parque de juegos en el que su hija se entretendría mientras servían la comida. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, sosteniéndose la mano bajo la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió? – había planteado mal la pregunta pero sabía a qué se refería

\- Me llamaron del hospital para mi inyección, creo que pasaron demasiadas cosas para ser una coincidencia... en pocas palabras, no tenía ningún método anticonceptivo que lo evitara y mi esposo estaba insaciable.

\- ¿Segura señora Hyūga que solo tu esposo estaba así? – tenía una sonrisa de lado

\- Bueno, señor Hyūga, creo que mi esposo se aprovechó del hecho de ser irresistible para mí – los dos se rieron por lo bajo – el lunes en la mañana tenemos la primera ecografía – él asintió totalmente serio

La comida fue puesta en la mesa y su hija dejó de jugar para que pudieran comer. Tras eso se fueron a casa y se acostaron los tres en la habitación infantil, Hikari estaba un poco triste así que le repitieron varias veces que sin importar qué, seguiría siendo su primera hija.

En la cama de ellos, él le pidió que se subiera el vestido de pijama y estuvo casi media hora solo observando su aún plano abdomen. No quería romperle la ilusión diciéndole que al menos por otro mes, externamente no se notaría mayor cosa, era el segundo embarazo para ella pero el primero para él, así que simplemente se callaría y lo dejaría disfrutarlo. Podía ver mil preguntas pasar por su cabeza, preguntas que al parecer se debatía sobre si hacerlas o no.

\- ¿Puedo verlo con mi byakugan?

\- Claro – las venas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos y puso su mano un poco a la izquierda bajo su ombligo – ¿qué ves?

\- Todo el flujo de chacra de tu cuerpo se está redirigiendo a este punto de energía que está empezando a crecer aquí – presionó muy suavemente con su mano – es muy pequeño aún

Estaba completamente concentrado en eso, depositó un beso ligero en ese lugar y desactivó su dōjutsu. Le bajó el vestido y se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola para dormir. Ese domingo transcurrió en calma pero muy rápido, él se encargó de las tareas de la casa mientras ella jugaba con Hikari, al tiempo que pensaba que les iba a faltar espacio en la casa con la nueva criatura en camino y que ya les era un poco complicado organizarse con una hija, sería mucho más difícil con 2.

Cuando despertó ese lunes, Neji ya estaba listo y se encontraba alistando a la niña para dejarla en la guardería, estaba completamente nervioso aunque se esforzara en disimularlo. Se levantó, se bañó y se vistió con calma, escogiendo un vestido para que fuera fácil quitárselo para ponerse la ropa del hospital. En la cocina el desayuno ya estaba servido, él no le sirvió café como era usual sino un té. Comieron en silencio y así mismo caminaron hasta la guardería, antes de irse alcanzó a escuchar de lejos que Hikari le contaba a la profesora que iba a tener un hermanito. En el consultorio ella tomó la batola sobre la camilla y se fue al baño a cambiarse, al salir él seguía estático en el mismo lugar que estaba. Le extendió la mano para que se sentara junto a ella en la camilla mientras esperaban.

\- Buenos días chicos – saludo Tsunade entrando al consultorio y tomando una bata blanca que se encontraba allí colgada

\- Buenos días Tsunade-sama – contestó ella, él estaba mudo

– Bien Tenten, veo que recuerdas el procedimiento – acercó la maquina a la camilla y le indicó que se recostara, Neji no se movía para permitírselo – estás demasiado tenso Hyūga, no es tu primer hijo

\- Es su primera ecografía – aclaró ella, entonces él pareció caer en cuenta que le habían hablado, se levantó y tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cabecera para ver la pantalla

\- Ah, es verdad – ella se abrió la batola y le fue aplicado el gel, el transductor hizo contacto y la pantalla se encendió – tal y como lo dije, no has completado aún tu segundo mes

\- 7 semanas según mis cuentas

\- Tomaré algunas medidas, para comprobar que esté dentro del tamaño esperado – movió un poco el aparato y la escuchó presionar algunas teclas, dirigió su mirada a su esposo, quien no se perdía un solo movimiento en la pantalla – todo está en orden, el embrión tiene un tamaño adecuado ¿has tenido mareos?

\- Hasta el momento no

\- Muy bien, igual te voy a entregar de nuevo la dieta recomendada y te recetaré otro suplemento – apagó la máquina y le entregó un paño para que se limpiara – respecto a tu trabajo en la academia – ella se sentó prestando atención – permitiré que sigas dictando tus clases

\- ¿Es conveniente? – finalmente Neji parecía salir del letargo en que estaba

\- Sí, el nivel de esfuerzo que requiere no es muy alto así que podrá continuar, pero es muy importante que no vayas a entrenar – ella asintió – haremos un seguimiento, se te prescribirá reposo total en caso de ser necesario. Por ahora no hace falta ¿alguna pregunta?

\- No Tsunade-sama

\- Muy bien, tendrán el de hoy libre pero mañana deberán estar sin falta en sus labores ¿entendido? – ellos asintieron y la Hokage se quitó la bata para irse – por cierto, felicitaciones por el bebé – les dijo antes de salir

Se quedaron solos y él la ayudó a levantar para poder vestirse nuevamente. Aunque le habían prohibido entrenar, ella le pidió que fueran a su campo de entrenamiento un rato. Al llegar solo se sentaron abrazados bajo la sombra de los arboles.

\- Estás más callado de lo normal

\- No es nada – contestó él

\- Te conozco Neji – él no dijo nada – llevamos más de 6 años juntos, tenemos una hija y vamos a tener otro... dime qué estás pensando

\- Es eso precisamente, tenemos una hija y yo no sé nada sobre esto – justo lo que estaba suponiendo

\- Fueron circunstancias diferentes... ahora sí estamos seguros desde el principio que es tuyo – intentó bromear

\- No es gracioso Tenten – estaba completamente serio

\- Por favor Neji, sé que esto es importante para ti. Por eso la ecografía fue hoy y no el sábado tan pronto supe la noticia – giró la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – esta vez estamos juntos y tu horario te va a permitir estar presente, programaré todas las citas de modo que puedas estar sentado a mi lado – él suspiró

\- Gracias

\- No hay nada que agradecer, serás tú quien tenga que cumplir todos mis antojos

\- Por supuesto – había intentado que fuera otro intento de broma, la verdad es que con Hikari jamás había sentido antojos, pero bueno, decían que cada embarazo era diferente y él acababa de darle su palabra

\- Por cierto, he estado meditando lo de mudarnos...

\- ¿Tomaste una decisión?

\- Sí, nuestra casa tiene el tamaño justo en este momento – empezó a hablar – pero nos hará falta una habitación adicional, dudo que nuestra hija disfrute mucho perder la mitad de su cuarto por un bebé que despierta llorando en la mitad de la noche.


	3. Indulto

Observó a Tenten entrar en el consultorio, sus pasos eran dificultosos y se notaba que el voluminoso vientre le era cada vez más difícil de manejar. Una vez la castaña estuvo en la camilla con el vientre destapado encendió el ecógrafo y aplicó el gel para poder hacer las revisiones respectivas. Le faltaban apenas unas semanas para la fecha probable de alumbramiento y afortunadamente la bebé se estaba girando, se movía bastante y la sonrisa de la futura madre era amplia al sentirla.

\- Se llamará Hikari – le contó en cuanto apagó la máquina y empezó a hacer las anotaciones en su libreta, era increíble ver lo tranquila que se veía en comparación con la Tenten que había regresado a la aldea y a la desesperada que se había ido casi corriendo del consultorio el día que se notó en la ecografía que era una niña. El matrimonio la había rodeado de una indudable alegría

\- Hikari Hyūga – complementó, y la castaña solo se sonrojó asintiendo al tiempo que se limpiaba el gel del vientre para poder vestirse de nuevo – debes estar muy pendiente pues algunas veces se pueden presentar algunas contracciones pero eso no significa necesariamente que estés en trabajo de parto, cuando ocurran tienes que respirar profundo y contar cuánto tiempo pasa hasta la siguiente

\- Sí Tsunade-sama

\- Por hoy no es más, nos vemos en una semana

No regresó a su oficina, se quedó sentada a solas un rato más allí. Solo dejando que el tiempo pasara lentamente mientras pensaba que ojalá esa criatura por nacer no se pareciera a su padre, y que aunque no estaba interesada en tener que involucrarse en algo parecido, seguía dudando que los Hyūga estuvieran muy contentos con el matrimonio de Neji y que este fuera a reconocer a una hija ilegítima. ¿Cómo sería la infancia de esa pequeña? Si de casualidad ellos llegaran a ir a alguna reunión en esos terrenos y esta descubriera que todos tenían otro color de ojos que no coincidía con el suyo, así heredara los de su madre, y eventualmente intentara despertar un dōjutsu que no tendría.

Las semanas fueron avanzando, había retomado su costumbre de caminar y en ese tiempo solo una vez se había acercado a la casa de Tenten, viendo por la ventana que daba a la calle que los dos estaban simplemente recostados en el sofá mientras ella hablaba y hablaba. Se alejó de allí, y siguió en su tarea de descubrir todos los secretos que ocultaba la noche en la aldea.

Era martes, estaba en su oficina concentrada en su inacabable papeleo cuando una de las enfermeras golpeó la puerta del pasillo que la llevaba directo al hospital. Su presencia era solicitada pues Tenten había roto fuente y ella siempre había estipulado que iba a atenderla en persona. Gritó a Shizune para que la acompañara mientras Tonton solo se subía a su silla que había quedado vacía para seguir durmiendo, en serio que envidiaba a esa cerdita.

La castaña estaba sentada en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba de la forma en que le habían explicado previamente y apretaba con fuerza la mano del Hyūga que estaba de pie a su lado sin saber cómo ayudarla. Le hizo señas para que se acostara y subiera los pies en los soportes, de inmediato pudo ver la timidez que caracterizaba a todas las mamás primerizas cuando llegaba ese momento. Odiaba a las enfermeras y doctoras que trataban mal a las mujeres por ese reflejo, era apenas natural sentir vergüenza por estar así de expuesta, así que con toda la tranquilidad que pudo le expresó que era necesario y pacientemente esperó hasta que el dolor hizo que la pobre hiciera caso para comprobar su dilatación, faltaban un par de centímetros así que debían esperar un poco más. Podía jurar que en un momento que tuvo que salir la escuchó decir una grosería sobre su fallecido abuelo y fundador de la aldea. Casi 1 hora después finalmente Tenten estuvo lista para pujar.

Hikari nació llorando, Shizune a su lado procedió a cortar el cordón umbilical mientras ella con cuidado la llevaba hasta la zona designada para limpiarle los conductos nasales y con delicadeza hacer el pinchazo en el talón que les daría la gota de sangre necesaria para hacer los exámenes que descartarían posibles enfermedades hereditarias. Sus ojos se encontraban inflamados, y aunque con una leve inspección con chacra pudo notar que no había nada malo en estos pero necesitaban esperar que pudiera abrirlos para una nueva revisión. La pequeña tenía el cabello castaño, lo cual era un alivio, y un llanto fuerte que estaba empezando a desesperar a todos, por lo que se apresuró a entregársela a la nueva madre que inicialmente estaba asustada sin saber siquiera cómo agarrarla. No le tomó mucho lograr aflorar su instinto maternal y tan pronto la acercó a su seno la pequeña empezó a mamar, consiguiendo calmarla pues al menos lo básico y primordial que era poder alimentarla ya lo estaba haciendo.

Se retiró de allí y se fue a descansar. Pensando en la mirada del Hyūga durante todo ese tiempo, había algo similar a la devoción en la forma que observaba a la castaña y a la pequeña bebé que iba a crecer como su hija. No se iba a desgastar más pensando en ese tema, si no era importante para ellos, no tenía porqué ser importante para absolutamente nadie más.

Fue nuevamente una de las enfermeras la que en su ronda matutina al hospital le informó que la inflamación en los ojos de Hikari había disminuido lo suficiente aunque todavía no abría los ojos, solicitó que la llevaran a su consultorio mientras terminaba lo que estaba haciendo. Ingresó al cuarto en donde la enfermera sostenía en brazos a la pequeña, se la entregó y pudo notar de inmediato que en ese corto tiempo ya había ganado algunos gramos. Hizo una revisión a la cicatrización del ombligo, notando que a pesar de los nervios iniciales Tenten estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en cuanto a la higiene, escuchó su pequeño corazón, pasó su mano recubierta de chacra para examinarla, todo seguía en orden. Finalmente la dejó sobre la camilla asegurándose que no se le iba a caer por equivocación y tras alistar un objeto de un color vistoso que llamaría su atención con cuidado fue a separar sus parpados. Debía tener en cuenta que a esas alturas el color iba a ser claro inicialmente, pero ella tenía la suficiente experiencia para poder determinar el color a futuro así que ¿miel o chocolate?, entonces la niña parpadeó sola y fijo su mirada en el objeto en su mano que estuvo a punto de soltársele.

Dio un paso atrás incrédula, sin duda debió ver mal, así que se acercó de nuevo y comprobó que efectivamente esos no eran unos ojos claros pendientes de crear melanina a futuro, no, directamente eran un rasgo heredado innegable de un dōjutsu imposible de confundir pues eran unos orbes blancos los que estaban ahí, estos se cerraron un minuto después y el llanto apareció.

\- ¡Shizune! – abrió la puerta y gritó al tiempo que intentaba calmar a la pequeña que no tenía la culpa de nada ni mucho menos entendía lo que acababa de delatar con tan simple acción como parpadear por primera vez en su vida. La pelinegra apareció unos minutos después corriendo así que sin explicarle la situación le pidió que viera los ojos de la recién nacida y la mujer la obedeció sin entender. Conteniendo la respiración al notar lo mismo que ella – cita a Neji Hyūga de inmediato al hospital, avísame cuando esté aquí

\- Sí Tsunade-sama – se retiró sin decir nada más y ella se quedó arrullando a la pequeña, no lo entendía, las cuentas simplemente no le daban y su mal genio a ese par de shinobis que parecían creer que todo giraba alrededor de ellos se estaba incrementando. Quería golpearlos. No pasó mucho hasta que le informaron que Neji estaba ya en la habitación, por lo que arrulló una vez más a la pequeña e intentó mantener la calma.

Lo intentó, porque la verdad es que a medida que sus pasos se aproximaban al cuarto en el que sabía estaban los culpables de todo, su temperamento explotó ¡Por poco y desencadenaban una maldita guerra! Porque evidentemente cuando eso ocurrió todavía no había ningún indicio que los Yoshida iban a caer ni los sucesos posteriores. No sabía si enojarse más o decidirse al menos a romperle un par de huesos al Hyūga que claramente había sido el que había ido hasta la Aldea del Rayo antes de los exámenes chunin, lo peor es que los dos shinobis estaban completamente desconcertados ante el motivo de su furia y eso obviamente solo la provocó más, así que prefirió irse o terminaría pegándole a una pared y destruyendo medio hospital.

Se desconectó de ellos, le delegó todo lo relacionado a la evolución médica tanto de la madre como de la hija a otra doctora y en sus caminatas evitaba a propósito pasar por el frente de esa casa, toda la paz de SU aldea, el bienestar de todas las personas que había jurado proteger se había visto en riesgo por culpa de un par de inmaduros irresponsables.

Los resultados de las pruebas para elegir al próximo maestro de la academia le fueron entregados por sus consejeros para su aprobación, leyó el nombre de Tenten encabezando el listado y aunque siguiera molesta con la castaña no tenía ningún argumento válido para negarle tal posición, así que solo firmó y continuó en lo que estaba, que era olvidar que ellos existían. Por otro lado, Yamato le informó el día que el Hyūga oficialmente dejó de hacer parte de ANBU y aunque inicialmente pensó en dejar que se entendiera solo con Shizune para todo lo relacionado a la asignación de misiones, en una reunión del consejo le fue sugerido que dado su nivel y habilidad comandando se le podría asignar un grupo de genins recién graduados para que los entrenara y los ayudara a ascender a chunin. Iba a contradecirlos explicándoles que era completamente diferente liderar un equipo que entrenar adolescentes, pero la verdad es que le parecía una tarea apropiada para él. Sabía perfectamente que no quería hacerlo pues para nadie era un secreto su falta de paciencia, pero precisamente por eso era ideal, finalmente podría empezar a retribuir el daño que estuvo a punto de causarle a la aldea y sería divertido verlo en esa tarea, todos ganaban.

Fue 3, o 4 días después de eso que le fue anunciada la visita de un emisario de la Arena con una propuesta que inicialmente consideró extraña. Recordaba perfectamente meses atrás en los exámenes chunin que los resultados de la Aldea del Rayo habían sido mejorados por la adecuada orientación de Tenten, pero ¿ahora la Arena quería hacer lo mismo? Y entre todos los shinobis con muchísima más experiencia ¿la querían específicamente a ella? No le habían dado un tiempo límite para responder por lo que dejó el papel a un lado para evaluar la conveniencia de aceptar dicha propuesta o no y a la mañana siguiente mientras estaba haciendo su recorrido por el hospital pudo verla, ¿es que ahora el universo pensaba metérsela hasta por los ojos?, bufó, y se acercó a donde estaba solo porque tenía que hablar con Sakura quien preciso estaba allí.

\- Disculpe Tsunade-sama – se excusó Tenten pues preciso Hikari que estaba en sus brazos había estirado una mano y estaba halando su cabello, era imposible enojarse con la pequeña que solo sonreía mientras la madre intentaba que la soltara con poco éxito

\- No pasa nada – con paciencia esperó hasta que la castaña finalmente sacó un sonajero de la pañalera que tenía colgada de uno de sus hombros y empezó a moverlo en el aire, consiguiendo captar la atención de la niña que ahora se interesaba en atrapar dicho juguete y al hacerlo empezó a manotear con este al tiempo que reía – Sakura, necesito lo que te pedí para la tarde

Otra semana pasó cuando un emisario de la Aldea de las Nubes había llegado a su oficina con un pergamino del Raikage. Estaban en negociaciones para un nuevo tratado comercial con la Arena y en dichas reuniones había surgido el tema de las asesorías de Tenten y la propuesta pendiente de respuesta que les habían hecho a ellos, así que pedían lo mismo y también pedían a la misma shinobi para cumplir la tarea ¿en serio no les parecía mejor alguien mayor? Se apretó el puente de la nariz, la castaña llevaba apenas unos días en su nuevo cargo ¡su nuevo cargo! Iba a contestarles a las dos aldeas que no podía acceder a la petición pues no le era posible prescindir de una maestra de la academia cuando Shizune le resaltó que en la propuesta estaba estipulado que ellos enviarían un ninja propio para cubrirla y adicionalmente poder capacitarlos en nuevas técnicas, era algo bueno para todas las partes. Maldijo en voz baja y dejó pasar otros tantos días antes de finalmente hacerla llamar.

La observó de arriba a abajo, no se le notaba que ya era madre y no lo decía solo porque ya tuviera el cuerpo de antes de todo eso sino porque seguía viéndose tan pequeña como en el pasado y había desarrollado algunos ademanes tímidos, aunque estos podían deberse a la severidad con la que le estaba hablando. Le explicó lo que era solicitado por las otras aldeas mientras los ojos chocolate veían al piso y ella estaba inmóvil casi fundiéndose con el fondo.

\- Tsu... Tsunade-sama – su voz era baja – ¿puedo pedir algo? – no, la verdad es que no podía

\- Adelante

\- Me van a alejar 2 meses de mi hija... ¿es posible que no sea en su cumpleaños? – su tono era una súplica, y realmente no era algo descabellado. Por lo que asintió – Y si es posible me gustaría alcanzar a estar con mi familia al menos unos días entre una aldea y la otra... quedan de camino...

\- Está bien, definiremos el cronograma y serás avisada. Retírate

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y estos pronto fueron años. Algo que debía reconocer es que esa alianza que se había formado entre las 3 aldeas había sido provechosa para todos, contrario a lo que había pensado inicialmente acerca que Tenten no tenía experiencia la realidad es que la castaña demostró estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de tal acuerdo y en esa colaboración el nivel de los shinobis jóvenes estaba aumentando. Con Neji por otro lado había tenido que empezar a interactuar más pues cada vez que tenía una misión clase A y algunas contadas de clase S el primer nombre que salía para liderar los equipos era el de él, sin importar qué, era un jōnin destacado. Después del examen chunin en que la totalidad de su equipo de genins a cargo fue ascendido, el consejo decidió que lo mejor era asignarle un nuevo equipo para seguir sacándole ventaja a sus habilidades y que el mejoramiento de sus antiguos pupilos se delegara a otros jōnin con menos capacidades de liderazgo.

Ese año Tenten estaba en su viaje acordado a la aldea de las Nubes, por lo general no estaba muy pendiente de la fecha cuando un mensaje llegó en un ave el lunes al amanecer y tan solo unas horas después estuvo el Hyūga en su oficina pues el mes que duraba el intercambio ya se había cumplido. Su molestia por la inesperada extensión del tiempo fue palpable pero se retiró sin decir más. Su humor fue completamente diferente la siguiente semana, a primera hora se aparecía en su oficina exigiendo respuestas sobre el paradero de su esposa y la guerra que no se había desatado tiempo atrás por quien era el verdadero padre de Hikari se iba a desatar en ese momento si no le devolvían a la castaña. Envió un mensaje intentando dejar ver entre letras la molestia que les estaba generando a todos, incluyéndola, la anomalía y recibió una respuesta casi inmediata, por fin iban a dejar que regresara.

Eso apaciguó a Neji momentáneamente, con esa parte resuelta se enfocó de nuevo en su trabajo, estaban actualizando el software del hospital y debía revisar todas las historias clínicas, era un trabajo que fácilmente le llevaría una semana y hasta más. El viernes en la tarde una furibunda Tenten entró a su oficina a darle el reporte del viaje, le entregó una hoja en la que decía que el siguiente año le descontarían el tiempo adicional que había hecho y casi sin esperar respuesta se había ido. Por un instante quiso reírse, tal vez ellos no lo notaran, pero sin duda los años que llevaban juntos se notaban en todas las actitudes similares que tenían. Abrió el siguiente archivo para seguir en lo suyo, estaban organizados en orden alfabético por apellido y apenas iba a empezar la H.

Un pequeño tic en el ojo se le formó mientras leía de nuevo. Iba a corregir lo que había pensado antes, Tenten era más Hyūga que el mismo Neji, él al menos era obediente y no la contradecía, ¿qué le había hecho pensar a la castaña que la revisión médica después de una misión era una sugerencia y no una orden? Tendría que hablar también seriamente con Shizune y Sakura pues todas las ineptitudes juntas que había encontrado en ese expediente eran culpa de enfermeras mal capacitadas y con poca atención al detalle lo cual podía ser mortal en un hospital. Pidió que le alistaran la carpeta física y mandó a llamar a la castaña y tan pronto le informaron que había llegado se dirigió al consultorio, encontrándose con que había asistido a la cita con la hija quien estaba entretenida en su escritorio coloreando.

La reprendió y le explicó la situación, no era algo difícil de solucionar pues solo debían retomar de inmediato el anticonceptivo para cerrar ese asunto, aunque primero se debía descartar un embarazo. Así que la examinó, notando el palpitante cúmulo de energía que se había formado y apagó el jutsu médico, descubriendo los ojos chocolates fijos en la revisión médica con una sonrisa. Ella lo sabía, o bueno, lo sospechaba y toda su explicación anterior solo había servido para que lo comprobara. Una gran diferencia con la anterior vez, la castaña estaba completamente feliz y por un momento no pudo evitar sentir que los había tratado injustamente ese tiempo. Eran una pareja que empezó joven y que se había ido fortaleciendo con cada año que pasaba, siendo en la actualidad una de las relaciones más sólidas entre todas las que habían, habían sido inmaduros, irresponsables y pusieron muchas vidas en juego sin saberlo solo por el amor que no habían sido capaces primero de admitir y segundo de dejar ir y que ahora se reafirmaba con un nuevo hijo en camino.

Suspiró, al menos esta vez la paz no estaría en riesgo por eso.


	4. Tiempo

Su retiro de ANBU fue autorizado cuando Hikari tenía 5 meses, justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ayudar a Tenten a entrenar un poco antes de su prueba de admisión para la academia. Ella estaba asustada porque sentía que había perdido toda su condición física tras haber estado casi 1 año y medio sin entrenar. Su solicitud fue aprobada, difícilmente había alguien más en esa aldea que supiera y dominara la misma cantidad de armas que ella. A él ya le habían dicho que en la próxima promoción de graduados de la academia le sería asignado su propio equipo de genins, para la mayoría era casi un honor ser seleccionado para ese cargo pero personalmente no se veía entrenando adolescentes impulsivos. Pero bueno, realmente no le habían dado la opción de elegir. Mientras ese día llegaba había vuelto a las misiones de jōnin.

Luego ocurrió el nuevo acuerdo de las tres aldeas que alejaría a su esposa por dos meses al año, hizo lo posible por ocultar su molestia con el tema para hacerle a ella un poco más llevadero el asunto, además que era claro que ninguno de ellos tenía voz o voto frente a Tsunade. En los 2 meses que trascurrieron entre que ella empezó a trabajar en la academia y que tuviera que viajar por primera vez, aprovecharon para entrenar a costa de que su hija pasara unas horas adicionales en la guardería. No concebía la idea de dejarla ir sin estar completamente seguro que podría defenderse sola. Ella también era una jōnin excepcional que con solo unos entrenamientos al mes había logrado recuperar su nivel.

Ese primer mes que estuvieron solos, Hikari lloraba bastante cuando él la metía en la cuna para irse a dormir, ese era un secreto que se había guardado para sí mismo, por la forma en que Tenten los había abrazado al regresar estaba claro que ella también la había pasado bastante mal con ese tiempo separados. Para el segundo viaje de ese mismo año había puesto en práctica el consejo que había recibido de acostar a dormir a la bebé con un chupo, Tenten había dicho antes que no le gustaban esos objetos, así que él lo negaría hasta la tumba, pero había facilitado bastante las cosas.

Asami, Ikki y Yasu eran sus genins a cargo, se graduaron de la academia a los 12 años y todos eran bastante revoltosos. Ninguno tenía una habilidad especial, solo hablaban más de lo que él consideraba necesario y le preguntaban bastante por su color de ojos. Los próximos exámenes chunin eran en 8 meses y a todos les hacía ilusión poder presentarse. Creó un plan de entrenamiento por fases, no quería enfocarse solamente en el taijutsu, así que unas semanas practicaban solamente ninjutsu, otras semanas era rastreo, algunas veces se los llevaba fuera de la aldea para poner a prueba sus habilidades de ubicación y supervivencia, y como ellos solo habían alcanzado a tener 2 meses de clase de armas con Tenten como maestra también había creado ejercicios de puntería e invocación, sin dejar de lado jamás la importancia de realizar combates entre ellos. Sabía que pensaban que era muy exigente. Cuando llegó la fecha de inscripción, aunque era consciente del progreso que tenían no consideraba que fuera suficiente para que pudieran ascender, así que no los anotó, esperarían a los exámenes del siguiente año. Ese día llegó a casa con un dolor de cabeza imposible por todo lo que le habían reclamado y gritado decepcionados. Gracias a eso había dejado de ser solo exigente, ahora también se había ganado la fama de ser un sensei insensible.

Asistieron a los exámenes ese año como simples espectadores. Gracias a la alianza, entre las tres aldeas habían mejorado bastante los combates de ese año, definitivamente sus pupilos no estaban listos, de tanto en tanto Tenten a su lado le comentaba algo sobre lo que había tenido que reforzar en el participante de turno.

Después que terminaron los exámenes, les fue asignada una misión clase D para proteger a un mercader que regresaba a su aldea natal, era algo sencillo. Por el camino los habían atacado y él se había quedado junto al mercader permitiendo que fueran sus alumnos los que pelearan. Los vio intentar atacar, pero descuidar la retaguardia. No ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos y cuando Ikki estaba tendido en el suelo no habían hecho nada para defenderlo, casi parecía una venganza por no haberlos inscrito en el examen. Bufó enfadado e intervino, en un par de movimientos dejó inconscientes a los ladrones y levantó a Ikki del suelo. Guardó silencio hasta que dejaron al protegido en su hogar pues no quería que oyera la reprimenda que estaba a punto de darles. Los escuchó lloriquear, pero ninguno de ellos era Hikari para que le importaran sus lágrimas. No podían llamarse shinobis después de actuar de esa forma, además que habían puesto en riesgo una misión y el nombre de la aldea por no ser capaces de hacer algo tan sencillo como poner en práctica lo que les había enseñado. Una de las excusas que le dieron fue que no habían visto o tenido peleas reales, inhaló profundo para no terminar de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba ¿acaso para qué consideraban que eran los entrenamientos? Tenían que agradecer que eran tiempos de paz. Observó el reloj cuando atravesaron las puertas de entrada de la aldea, y entonces tuvo una idea. Aun no eran las 3 de la tarde por lo que Tenten todavía estaba en la academia, así que le dijo a Yasu que fuera hasta allá y le dijera que era solicitada en el campo de entrenamiento, que por favor llevara sus pergaminos ¿querían ver un combate real? Les daría el gusto.

Ella llegó acompañada de Yasu y su pergamino grande a la espalda, perfecto. Caminó hasta quedar junto a él mientras los tres jóvenes tomaban asiento.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó a todos

\- Buenas tardes Tenten-sensei – la saludaron de regreso

\- Los entrenamientos son muy importantes, son la mejor forma de superar nuestras debilidades sin poner en riesgo nuestras vidas. Tanto ella como yo logramos nuestro ascenso dentro de jōnin solamente entrenando entre nosotros, ayudando el uno al otro a ver sus falencias y reajustar la estrategia de acuerdo a eso. En el campo de batalla jamás van a tener tiempo para eso, por eso deben aprovecharlos al máximo ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí, Neji-sensei! – dijeron al unísono

\- Un shinobi se debe a su aldea. Su obligación es cumplir cualquier misión que le sea asignada – la escuchó a ella reír por lo bajo y le dirigió una mirada para que por favor no arruinara la seriedad que intentaba darle a la lección – en una batalla real podemos perder la vida si nos descuidamos y aunque en un entrenamiento no esté en riesgo la misma, es un combate completamente real

\- Neji-sensei – Asami levantó la mano, él le indicó que hablara – ¿Para qué está Tenten-sensei aquí?

\- Ustedes pidieron ver un combate real, Tenten-sensei está aquí para luchar conmigo

\- Neji – ella se acercó y le habló al oído para que nadie más escuchara – sin técnicas Hyūga – frunció el ceño al oírla decir eso pero asintió, tramposa.

Sus pupilos tomaron lugar sobre los árboles para poder ver mejor y ellos dos se situaron en el centro del campo.

Ella hizo el primer movimiento, arrojando una kunai con un explosivo al suelo para crear una nube de humo que le permitiera alejarse y buscar una posición alta que le permitiera empezar a arrojar sus armas. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a simplemente realizar un movimiento para protegerse que le costó un esquivar las armas que ella invocaba una tras otra, otro explosivo resonó cerca, ella no lo había enviado para darle, era otra distracción así que saltó para alejarse del humo nuevamente, no había contado con la falta del byakugan para saber exactamente desde qué punto saldría. Cerró los ojos, enfocándose en su chacra, alcanzó a poner su brazo justo a tiempo para detener el golpe de 2 tonfas contra su antebrazo, la castaña había dejado de lado el pergamino grande, intentó derribarla con una patada hacia sus pies que ella esquivó con un salto, empezando a acercarse nuevamente, se defendía de sus golpes altos acomodando las tonfas y lograba saltar y lanzar patadas desde el aire. En uno de esos movimientos la tomó por el pie y la arrojó al suelo, ella cayó dando una voltereta para ponerse de pie de inmediato y arrojar una shuriken que le rasgó ligeramente el pantalón, le sonreía, había fallado a propósito el lanzamiento para recordarle así cuan confiado era él en su invulnerabilidad. Empezaron a intercambiar golpes, aunque la superaba en fuerza ella era bastante rápida, alcanzó a golpearla en el pecho con la palma abierta, y ella retrocedió varios pasos, si hubiera usado su técnica ese hubiera sido el golpe final, lanzó otro explosivo para alejarse. Cerró los ojos una vez más y la arrinconó contra un árbol, con un el antebrazo inmovilizando su pecho y una mano en su cuello. Pero la sonrisa de ella había crecido, tenía la pierna derecha flexionada haciendo barrera entre ellos y a la altura justa para que en caso de patear le diera directo en su entrepierna, entonces también sintió el frío metal contra la palpitante vena de su cuello. Se había dejado atrapar y de esa forma había ganado el enfrentamiento. Retiró el antebrazo y con esa misma mano le tocó la pierna para que ella la bajara, Tenten guardó la kunai y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos con la respiración agitada, estaba excitada. Sin quitar la mano de su cuello fue a acercar sus labios a los de ella cuando escucharon gritos y aplausos.

\- Tenten-sensei es muy buena

\- Y tan amable que es en la academia ¡es letal!

\- La lección de hoy a terminado – les indicó separándose de ella, la observó alejarse por un momento para levantar sus armas y el pergamino que estaba en el suelo unos metros más allá. Se fueron en silencio a la guardería, se había hecho tarde y tenían que pasar por Hikari, pero con la promesa muda de esperar a la noche para terminar lo que había quedado pendiente.

Desde ese día pudo ver la motivación adicional con la que entrenaban sus alumnos, Tenten le ayudó un par de veces más y pudo ver como se enfocaron más en mejorar sus técnicas y empezaron a crear entre ellos estrategias. En los combates 1 contra 1 habían perdido el miedo a atacarlo y cuando se enfrentaba a los 3 al tiempo ya no los derrotaba tan fácil. En el transcurso de eso ella había tenido que irse por segundo año a su trabajo fuera de la aldea. Para ese nuevo año sí los inscribió a los exámenes y con orgullo pudo ver que eran ascendidos.

El rumor que él era un profesor insensible e implacable se había extendido, la ventaja es que Hana, Katzuro y Daiki, el nuevo grupo de genins que le fue asignado, estaban un poco más dispuestos a escuchar y poner en práctica sus lecciones. Alcanzó a dar un par de demostraciones con ella antes de ese tercer cumpleaños de su hija. En el que Tenten, contrario a los 2 años anteriores, había insistido en realizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños, a él no le gustaban las fiestas y solo tras una amenaza disimulada había decidido no pedir una misión para esa fecha y estar simplemente en una esquina callado durante la celebración, de la velada rescataba que Shikamaru había asistido y habían intercambiado algunas palabras.

Pocos días después ella llegó en la noche a la casa refunfuñando, le acababan de entregar el cronograma de viaje para ese año, aunque él no le daba mayor importancia a su cumpleaños no pudo evitar que le molestara que justo la fecha que le habían asignado la hiciera no estar a su lado ese día. Y luego le contó que además le habían dado solo el fin de semana de descanso, era muy poco tiempo entre un viaje y el otro. Se iría en 3 semanas. Era innegable que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la situación, pero bueno, aún tenían un poco de tiempo. O eso creía, 1 semana después le fue asignada una misión con otros jōnins, cuya duración no estaba definida y tenían que partir de inmediato, alistó su maleta con lo necesario y antes de ir a la entrada de la aldea pasó por la academia para despedirse de ella, pudo ver su mirada decepcionada por su partida.

La misión se extendió por dos semanas, se adelantó a los demás para ir lo antes posible a su casa pero llegó en el momento exacto en que ella abría la puerta de la casa para irse, solo pudieron darse un beso rápido mientras ella le contaba que había hablado con Sakura para que le ayudara con el cuidado de Hikari esos días pues no sabía cuándo iba a regresar él. Ahora tenía todo un largo mes sin ella por delante. Fue a la oficina de la Hokage para entregar el informe de la misión de la que acababa de finalizar y pasó al hospital a hablar brevemente con Sakura pues ya no era necesario que cuidara a su hija y luego se fue al campo de entrenamiento. Entrenó el resto del día, olvidando por un momento que no era buena idea llegar a casa agotado cuando había una pequeña de 3 años de la que se tenía que encargar. Era un poco más sencillo cuando solo debía alimentarla, cambiarle el pañal y arrullarla hasta dormirla.

La primera semana transcurrió rápido, se levantaba temprano para alistarla y dejarla en la guardería mientras él entrenaba a sus pupilos, luego iba por ella a la guardería, la veía jugar un rato y tras darle de cenar la metía a la cama, algunas noches ella preguntaba cuando regresaría mamá, él le daba los días faltantes, pues también contaba con ansias los días.

La segunda semana fue casi igual, excepto que el viernes en la mañana le entregaron la misión para su equipo, las indicaciones dejaban claro que pasarían esa noche fuera de la aldea y regresarían al día siguiente. Intentó pensar con quien dejar a su hija por ese tiempo, no había tenido que recurrir a nadie antes pues siempre tenía el fin de semana libre, exceptuando al Nara que obviamente no podría ayudarlo, no tenía la suficiente confianza con nadie para acercarse a hablarle y pedirle semejante favor, ni siquiera a las amigas de su esposa. La única opción que acudió a su cabeza fue el Clan, aunque él no había regresado tal vez pudieran sacarlo de ese apuro. No tenía tiempo que perder así que empacó algo de ropa, juguetes y lo que solía mantener Tenten en ese bolso y se encaminó con Hikari en sus brazos.

\- Buenos días Neji – lo saludó Hanabi, sorprendida de verlo allí

\- Buenos días prima – su hija estaba adormilada

\- Sigue – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar – y esta preciosura debe ser Hikari – la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida

\- Tienes el mismo color de ojos que mi papá

\- Así es, soy tu tía Hanabi – extendió los brazos para que se la entregara y él lo hizo – ¿Cuándo pasarás por ella?

\- Mañana – le entregó el bolso y ella asintió sin decir más – gracias

Se fue sintiéndose mal, no debió estar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos. A veces se cruzaba con Hanabi en la aldea y hablaban un poco, pero oficialmente no le había presentado a su hija a nadie en el Clan pues ya no pertenecía a este. Al día siguiente al ir a recogerla la vio jugando con los hijos de otros miembros, a pesar de ser hija única, por la guardería sabía que estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de otros niños, pero no era lo mismo otros niños desconocidos que otros niños de su familia extensa. Le agradeció a Hanabi por haberle salvado la vida y esta le comentó que Hiashi estaba bastante complacido de finalmente conocer a su primogénita, que esperaba verla más seguido por allí, no se comprometió a nada pues sabía que era algo que tenía que hablar con Tenten. En casa le preguntó a su hija cómo había pasado ese día en la mansión Hyūga, estaba feliz, había jugado bastante y le contó que nunca había visto a tantas personas con su mismo color de ojos.

La tercera semana la situación se repitió, pero esta vez no lo tuvo que pensar. La pequeña estaba feliz al saber que volvería a estar allí, eso lo tranquilizaba. Ser 2 shinobis activos hacía que no fuera tan sencillo el criar a una hija.

Estaban en la cuarta semana, lo más probable es que ella regresara ese viernes o a más tardar el sábado. En la oficina de Tsunade escuchó que Hinata pasaría una temporada en la aldea y que la comitiva de la Arena llegaría el viernes, Tenten incluida entre ellos. Hikari estaba inquieta desde que había pasado por ella a la guardería, ese día volvía su madre y quería verla. Llegó justo a tiempo para la cena, se sentaron en la mesa a comer y podía ver que ella estaba impaciente, casi tan impaciente como él. Le leyeron un cuento a la niña quien afortunadamente se durmió rápido, dejándoles por fin el resto de la noche para ellos, era mes y medio el que llevaban sin estar juntos. Desde la recuperación del parto, exceptuando algún par de misiones y ese odioso mes que ella tenía que estar por fuera, jamás pasaban más de un par de días, como máximo una semana sin tener relaciones. La pasión que sentían uno por el otro no había disminuido ni un poco con el paso de los años.


	5. ¿Primerizo?

En la mañana el despertador andante se subió a la cama gritando, que nadie dudara cuanto amaban a su hija pero había mañanas como esa en que hubieran agradecido tener un par de horas más de sueño. En el desayuno ella le contó que los habían invitado a la mansión Hyūga, no quiso ser perspicaz, pero había gato encerrado en eso. Y no se equivocó, le solicitaban regresar a vivir al Clan. Contestó de la mejor manera que pudo, podía ver a Tenten confundida con el tema y sabía que él era el que había propiciado que esa conversación ocurriera al haber llevado la primera vez allí a la niña. Le pidió que caminaran un poco, con el fin de hablar en privado. Se alejaron de los demás y recordó aquella fantasía de muchos años atrás, siempre había querido tenerla a ella en su habitación en ese lugar, al llegar a esta comprobó que seguía vacía desde su partida así que nadie los interrumpiría. Al terminar ella estaba totalmente avergonzada mientras se acomodaban la ropa, había sido inapropiado lo que acababan de hacer pero no se arrepentía ni un poco, ninguna fantasía podía hacerle justicia.

Regresaron con Hinata, Hikari le pidió que la alzara, estaba cansada y se acurrucó en sus brazos casi dormitando. Se quedó sentado disfrutando la calma que le daba tener a su hija de esa forma, escuchó sin interrumpir a Hinata y su esposa hablar sobre el embarazo y lo pacífico, en palabras de Tenten, que era sentirlos cuando se movían. Con el pasar de los años los ojos de ella eran totalmente transparentes para él, siempre sabía cuál era la emoción de ella solo con verlos y en este caso había cierta añoranza ¿pensaría ella en tener más hijos? Después del viaje que faltaba le preguntaría. Se fueron a su casa solos pues Hinata había invitado a la niña a pasar la noche con ellos y esta había aceptado, no quería creer que era una especie de complot para convencerla de también insistir en mudarse. Ellos solo pudieron agradecer la noche libre que acababan de recibir. Noche que por supuesto no fue desaprovechada.

Se habían dormido en la madrugada y por lo tanto despertaron bastante tarde, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lograban dormir hasta esa hora. Tomaron una ducha juntos y se fueron directamente a los terrenos del Clan a recoger a la niña, dada la hora era más fácil salir a almorzar de una vez los tres que haber hecho desayuno. Al estar allá los hicieron seguir y comer con ellos, la mirada de Hiashi demostraba que Hikari ya lo había enamorado, al igual que hacía con todas las personas que le conocían y repitió la invitación. No quería discutir, con su esposa estaban disfrutando un estupendo fin de semana que terminaría con un mes separados y no pensaba arruinar la despedida con una disputa por ese tema. Esa noche antes de dormir le dijo que dejaba en sus manos la decisión de la mudanza, no pensaba arriesgarse a perderla por semejante nimiedad, ella prometió pensarlo.

Como todos los viajes él contó los días faltantes, el mes se cumplió y ella no apareció. Así que el lunes a primera hora estuvo en la oficina de Tsunade pidiendo explicaciones. Esta le mostró un pequeño mensaje que habían enviado notificando que el viaje se había extendido hasta nueva orden ¿podían hacer eso? La primera semana la toleró en silencio, pero la segunda empezó a asistir casi a diario a la oficina de la Hokage a presionar, la semana había finalizado y dudaba que Tenten estuviera de acuerdo con la extensión de tanto tiempo de ese viaje y él estaba dispuesto a irse de inmediato al otro país a golpear a quien hiciera falta. Tsunade sabía que no mentía y tampoco estaba complacida con el tiempo transcurrido así que le pidió 2 días más de paciencia para enviar un mensaje y esperar la respuesta. Finalizado el plazo le contestaron que lamentaban las molestias, la kunoichi regresaría a su aldea natal al día siguiente.

Ese viernes en la noche cuando llegó a casa lo primero que sintió fue el olor de comida recién hecha, estaba feliz de por fin tenerla de regreso, pero podía notar que ella en el fondo seguía molesta. Sabía que esa molestia era con la otra aldea y la mejor forma que conocía para que ella lograra soltar esa tensión era entrenando, pero ya era de noche así que optó por la otra opción que sabía podía funcionar, con poco éxito. Podía notar que estaba dividida, una parte de su atención estaba en la cama con él y la otra no, nunca la había visto distraída en esa situación, y ella que siempre hablaba bastante y le contaba todo lo que pasaba en su viaje, estaba callada ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza? Tenía una misión al día siguiente con sus genins, así que intentaría no llegar tan tarde para alcanzar a ir al campo de entrenamiento juntos, de pronto sirviera de algo.

Salió a las 6 de la mañana de casa, extrañamente ella se había levantado con él. Algo le ocurría pero no lograda descifrar qué. La misión fue tranquila y se extendió un par de horas porque él hizo la retroalimentación de la misma de una vez, los errores era mejor hablarlos en el momento que se cometían. Al abrir la puerta de la casa, como siempre Hikari corrió a sus brazos, Tenten estaba sentada en el comedor con una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos, podía ver miedo y alegría además que evidentemente estaba a punto de llorar ¿qué ocurría?

\- ¡Papá! – escuchó a su hija gritar en su oído y tocarle la mejilla llamando su atención así que rompió el contacto visual con su esposa y posó su mirada en los otros ojos blancos de la casa – ¿sabías que mamá me va a dar un hermanito? – sintió su corazón pararse al entender el significado de esas palabras y buscó la confirmación de esa noticia. La vio asentir con una sonrisa. El tiempo se detuvo esos pocos segundos que le tomó caminar hasta la cocina para poder abrazarla y besarla. Fue entonces que ella empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó y bajó a la niña para poder abrazarla con los dos brazos, dejándola llorar tal y como había hecho al enterarse del embarazo de Hikari. Entonces ese miedo en sus ojos ¿Temía su reacción al igual que había temido la reacción de ese innombrable hombre años atrás? No, eso era imposible, también había visto alegría. Esperó hasta que la sintió un poco más calmada – Tenten, por favor háblame

\- Estoy feliz, creo que es una buena noticia – ahora fue ella quien buscó la confirmación en sus ojos – ¿Tú... tú crees que es una buena noticia? – quiso decirle que no, buena no era la palabra exacta para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, se le ocurrían por ejemplo fantástica, extraordinaria o estupenda

\- Es una noticia maravillosa – dijo y le limpió el rastro de lágrimas con una caricia para besarla

\- Papá, tengo hambre – los interrumpieron

\- ¿Quieres salir a cenar? – preguntó

\- Sí – él se fue a terminar de alistar a la niña para salir mientras ella iba al baño y salieron hacia el restaurante.

Allí le preguntó cómo había ocurrido eso, se suponía que en el hospital le suministraban un anticonceptivo, no pudo evitar reír al escuchar que ella describía su forma de actuar en el descanso del viaje anterior como insaciable, era una palabra perfecta para especificar al menos una gran parte de lo que él sentía por ella, aunque la verdad es que los dos habían estado iguales. Se puso serio cuando escuchó que tendrían la primera ecografía en 2 días. La usual alegría de Hikari no estaba presente esa noche cuando la acostaron a dormir, temía ser dejada de lado ante la llegada de un nuevo bebé a la familia, hicieron lo posible por consolarla pero como hijos únicos que eran los dos, no conocían realmente ese sentimiento. Y ya solos en la cama quiso ver su abdomen, no había ningún cambio aún pero no quería perderse absolutamente nada, por eso también la vio con su byakugan, quedando maravillado por la forma en que todo el cuerpo de ella se adaptaba alrededor de la criatura que se estaba empezando a formar. Cuando la abrazó para que pudieran dormirse su voz interna se levantó furiosa por primera vez en muchos años, había olvidado lo que se sentía escucharla, le reclamaba inclemente que él nunca había visto a su primogénita de esa forma.

Ese domingo pasó rápido, había intentado distraer a su mente, que seguía reclamándole, encargándose de los quehaceres de la casa. El lunes se levantó temprano para dejar a la niña lista y hacer desayuno para que Tenten pudiera dormir un poco más. En el consultorio había visto la tranquilidad con la que ella se cambiaba de ropa y luego le pedía que se sentara a su lado. Él se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, nunca se había sentido así de inseguro sobre qué hacer. Tsunade había entrado al consultorio pero él estaba ensimismado, fue cuando escuchó algo sobre que no era su primer hijo y la correspondiente aclaración de Tenten respecto a que era su primera ecografía que reaccionó, tomando asiento para ver fijamente a la pantalla y observar con detenimiento las imágenes que allí aparecían. 7 semanas, no mareos y tamaño adecuado hasta el momento, otro suplemento, ellas hablaban con naturalidad del tema, como si hablaran del clima. Cuando la Hokage mencionó que Tenten seguiría trabajando, preguntó si era conveniente tal cosa y Tsunade lo vio como si acabara de preguntar si el bebé tendría una tercera mano, comprobando así que no era su impresión el estar fuera de lugar allí, es que lo estaba. Los dejó solos después de felicitarlos y Tenten pidió ir al campo de entrenamiento.

En el camino hasta allá y cuando se sentaron abrazados estuvo meditando. Estaba molesto, no con ella por supuesto. Consigo mismo, su voz interna tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar furiosa pues ahora se daba cuenta cuan desentendido estuvo durante todo el embarazo de Hikari. Podía usar la excusa fácil, decirse así mismo que todo había sido culpa de muchos otros factores, los primeros 4 meses habían estado separados, habían retomado su relación apenas al mes 5 pero ¿y después? Tal vez por su extenso horario, que en ese entonces ocasionaba que tuvieran pocas horas juntos, pero incluso después de casarse, jamás intentó siquiera pedir un permiso para acompañarla a una sola cita o ecografía, se había limitado a escuchar lo que le contaba sobre lo que salía en estas pero sin preguntar nada. Pero todo eso eran pretextos baratos, jamás tuvo ese impulso de verla con el byakugan. No, no se había hecho el desentendido, había sido un completo imbécil.

Sabía que amaría igual a Hikari aunque tuviera los ojos de aquel odioso color miel, pero se daba cuenta que no, realmente no había tratado ese embarazo como suyo, aunque disfrutara los movimientos en su vientre y ellos soñaran porque las fechas coincidían con aquella tarde en ese tejado lejano. Hasta ese momento empezaba a darse cuenta de lo injusto que había sido. Y por ese motivo ahora no tenía ni idea de qué esperar ni como actuar, tenía una hija de 3 años y se sentía aún más miedoso que un papá primerizo.

\- Estás más callado de lo normal – lo sacó ella de su letargo

\- No es nada – evadió

\- Te conozco Neji – hizo una pausa – llevamos más de 6 años juntos, tenemos una hija y vamos a tener otro... dime qué estás pensando

\- Es eso precisamente, tenemos una hija y yo no sé nada sobre esto – admitió

\- Fueron circunstancias diferentes... ahora sí estamos seguros desde el principio que es tuyo

\- No es gracioso Tenten – sabía era una broma pero le fue imposible tomarlo de esa forma

\- Por favor Neji, sé que esto es importante para ti. Por eso la ecografía fue hoy y no el sábado tan pronto supe la noticia – ella buscó su mirada, no había un solo ápice de reclamo en esos ojos – esta vez estamos juntos y tu horario te va a permitir estar presente, programaré todas las citas de modo que puedas estar sentado a mi lado – suspiró, definitivamente amaba a esa mujer en sus brazos

\- Gracias

\- No hay nada que agradecer, serás tú quien tenga que cumplir todos mis antojos

\- Por supuesto – todos y cada uno de ellos

\- Por cierto, he estado meditando lo de mudarnos...

\- ¿Tomaste una decisión?

\- Sí, nuestra casa tiene el tamaño justo en este momento – dijo – pero nos hará falta una habitación adicional, dudo que nuestra hija disfrute mucho perder la mitad de su cuarto por un bebé que despierta llorando en la mitad de la noche – asintió, podrían aprovechar que tenían el día libre para ir hasta la mansión Hyūga y comunicar su decisión, pero quería ir solo.

Programó el entrenamiento con sus alumnos un poco más tarde de lo habitual para pasar primero a los terrenos del Clan. Allí lo hicieron pasar y esperar en un salón mientras le avisaban a Hiashi que estaba allí. Hanabi no se encontraba en la propiedad y Hinata al parecer se encontraba indispuesta y no los acompañaría.

\- Neji – saludó al entrar y sentarse frente a él

\- Hiashi-sama

\- Diría que es una visita sorpresiva, pero sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano – el té fue servido – ¿tienes una respuesta?

\- Tengo una pregunta primero

\- Adelante

\- Si acepto volver ¿sellarán a mis hijos? – necesitaba estar seguro

\- ¿Hijos? – lucía sorprendido

\- Tenten está embarazada – se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia – por favor conteste mi pregunta

\- Hanabi se está preparando para asumir el liderazgo del Clan, entre las cosas que ha dejado claro que va a cambiar es lo concerniente al sello – hizo una pausa dándole un sorbo al té – No, Neji. Tus hijos no serán sellados

\- Entendido, entonces aceptaremos la invitación

\- Daré las órdenes para que adecuen una habitación más de las planeadas para ustedes. Cuando esté terminado serán notificados – no extrañaba la soberbia del patriarca

\- Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama

Hablaron un poco más sobre empezar el entrenamiento de Hikari en el momento que se mudaran completamente, sería innecesario volverla a llevar a la guardería pues allí la cuidarían usando ese tiempo precisamente para entrenar, antes que el siguiente año lectivo empezara y ella entrara a la academia. Al terminar el té se retiró para ir con sus alumnos, quienes le preguntaron cuando volvería Tenten a entrenar con ellos, les dijo que olvidaran la idea pues se lo habían prohibido y escuchó los gritos emocionados ante la noticia que tendría otro hijo.

Los días pasaban sin mayor diferencia a su rutina antes de la noticia. En las noches se acostaba junto a Tenten para dejarla descansar, pero luego de un par de noches ella buscó sus labios, recordándole que no tenía ningún tipo de reposo recomendado y logrando convencerlo, era difícil decirle que no. Cuando cumplió la semana 9 él pidió volverla a ver con su byakugan, así debió verse Hikari cuando se enteraron de ese embarazo. Ella había vomitado varias mañanas pero decía que era normal, incómodo, pero normal.

La siguiente ecografía fue al cumplir 3 meses, ella tenía una barriga apenas visible bajo la ropa pero perfectamente notoria para él que la había visto crecer centímetro a centímetro, le preguntó antes de llegar al consultorio que iban a ver en esa cita, ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que dejaría que fuera sorpresa. Al menos no se había quedado congelado en el consultorio, estaba mucho más tranquilo al tomar asiento junto a ella en la camilla, y había visto atónito las imágenes de la pantalla, podía verse claramente la cabeza, las extremidades, todo, tenía una apariencia completamente humana aunque seguía siendo muy pequeño. Las escuchó hablar con atención, era el fin de las náuseas, podría realizar ejercicios suaves como los que le fueron recomendados en el embarazo anterior, seguiría sus clases en la academia al menos hasta el mes 6 y ahí evaluarían enviarla a casa por su tercer trimestre. Pidieron dos días libres para poder mudarse finalmente al que sería su nuevo hogar, Tsunade accedió.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí una secuela corta que decidí hacerle a Boda Forzada.


End file.
